Letters to Lukani
by xXnarutarded101Xx
Summary: Lukani is being forced by her boss to accept letters. Under threat of another mind numbing lecture. You guys know the drill  Send in your amazing letters as countries, Oc's or yourself. Have fun you guys  Rated T for language.
1. Hello World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I do however own Lukani~**

* * *

><p>Dear people of the world,<p>

I have taken it upon myself to write this letter to inform you that- frig, okay. I cannot do this formal stuff. Long story short. My boss is being a jerk and won't get off my back until prove to him that I'm "making attempts to connect and forge bonds with my fellow countries" and blah blah blah. Yeah, I tuned him out about fifteen minutes into the lecture. You'd be surprised how many times I counted the ceiling tiles in his office. 13. I repeat thirteen frickin times. There were 148. Do you know how boring it is to listen to his monotone voice belt out sentence after sentence and still pay attention? So sue me for tuning out to retain my sanity.

Anyways~ Send in your letters with comments, questions, dares and whatever else and I'll get back to you as soon as I can~

~With much love

Lukani, The Republic of Dracason

P.S. Prussia, you awesome jerk. You better write me or I'll be so mad at you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo~ This is my lovely Oc Lukani. This is the first thing I've used her in outside of RP's so I'm very excited to see how this will go. She is the personification of Dracason. A small imaginary country located in central Europe. And due to my love of torturing my characters, she has inadvertently been made Francis's cousin and Gilbert's close friend. XD Yea, I'm cruel like that. So send in your letters guys. If you guys are curious I'll post her Bio in another A/N. But you have to let me know in a review or Pm.  
><strong>

**Please R&R. You guys are awesome~**


	2. Rosalinda 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I do however own Lukani~**

* * *

><p>Luka~<p>

Why didn't you tell me you were doing letters? I thought we were friends! ...of course, Roma is my boyfriend(...kind of, not really sure...Never am with him..) and he STILL HASN'T WROTE ME! T-T

Ugh, boys...

~Rosa

P.S: ignore the tomato stains..Spain-nii & Alfie had another tomato war...I was too lazy to rewrite it... ^_^'

* * *

><p>Dear Rosa,<p>

Um...I forgot? ^_^' Sorry. We are! Yeah...I noticed~ I'm sure he'll write eventually. He probably just got distracted. (by something shiny...)You know, work and stuff.

Tell me about it...

~Lukani

P.S. I hope you made them clean it up! They really need to quit starting food wars...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay~ 1 down, hopefully hundreds to go~ This is gonna be so much fun.  
><strong>

**Please R&R. You guys are awesome~**


	3. Rosalinda 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I do however own Lukani~**

* * *

><p>Luka~<p>

...I guess so, but usually he's called me by now, coming up with some excuse for calling so it doesn't seem like he's worried!

Gilbert still being weird?

~Rosalinda

* * *

><p>Dear Rosa,<p>

Maybe he ran out of excuses for calling? hehehe.

...Define weird...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, stubborn tsundere Roma~  
><strong>

**Please R&R. You guys are awesome~**


	4. Ling Xiu Bao Rei Mao 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I do however own Lukani~**

* * *

><p>Dear Madame Lukani<p>

I received this uh letter and I am in the same position, sadly. I hope we can be friends! i need more allies but Italy told me my massive strength scares people away along with my evil laughter. TT_TT that really wounded me.

Anyway i hope you can reply back!

~Ling Xiu Bao Rei Mao

P.s Yes my name is ridiculously long. Blame Japan and China they named me that really long name. Also watch out and this is for all female nations Brother South korea is on the move!

* * *

><p>Dear Ling Xiu Bao Rei Mao,<p>

Wow...Do you have a nickname I can call you by? ^_^'

I'm sorry you got dragged into this sort of thing too. Of course we can! That's apparently the point of this whole thing...or so I'm told...meh. I really don't mind~ And laughing maniacally is fun~ It freaks people out and they look at you funny so you can stare at them and smirk, making them uncomfortable. Which I find hilarious to watch.

~Lukani

P.S. South Korea? What do you mean on the move? *head tilt*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay~ New friends~  
><strong>

**Please R&R. You guys are awesome~**


	5. Rosalinda 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I do however own Lukani~**

* * *

><p>Luka,<p>

I guess...It's still confusing. -crosses arms-

...You know what I mean.

~Rosalinda

* * *

><p>Dear Rosa,<p>

I'm positve you'll hear from him once he comes up with a new excuse~

Not really. This is Gilbert...you have to be way more specific than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. You guys are awesome~<strong>


	6. Ling Xiu Bao Rei Mao 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I do however own Lukani~**

* * *

><p>Dear Madame Lukani<p>

Sure just call me Bells my big brother calls me that all the time before he...nevermind. But Bells is my nickname. :D And yes it is! Akward moments are funny!:D

~Sincerly Bells "Eclipsia"

ps: I mean he's claiming all breasts as his _

* * *

><p>Dear Bells,<p>

Okay~ Yes they are!

~Lukani

P.S. Oh...I see...I'll be on my guard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh...dear...  
><strong>

**Please R&R. You guys are awesome~**


End file.
